


Angel Delights

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, Self Harm, Smut, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	1. Chapter 1

Weeks passed, and each day Sam would sit outside of the small shop and watch as the man behind the counter made milkshakes for the customers. 

Some days Sam would take a book to make it look like he is reading, some days he doesn't. 

But for some reason this day seemed different, Sam was more determined to talk to the beautiful man.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam eventually arrived at the mall, he wandered down to the benches outside of the shop which Sam just longed to enter.

Sam sat comfortably on the bench and watched as the young man poured the frothy liquid into a cup before handing it to the customer.

The female customer paid for her milkshake before walking out of the shop, winking at Gabriel as she left.

Jealousy flares in Sam's chest. He wants to go in there, but he has no real reason to, unless he buys a milkshake.

 _And milkshakes are unhealthy_ Sam thinks. He checks his phone, 11.41am.

Sam stands up and stretches, catching the eye of milkshake man. He winks at Sam before turning back to his computer, putting on a new song — Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy.

Sam listens to the song before looking back into the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sighed dejectedly before walking into the sweet smelling shop. 

A large menu stood on the side with different sweets and flavours for a milkshake. There is even one with Skittles and Monster Energy! 

Sam looks at the menu before deciding to try the 'Strawberry Slurpie' which sounds a little bit healthy.

"Hey sweet cheeks, what can I do for you?" Gabriel asked, pulling Sam from his thoughts. Sam blushed before shrugging.

"What's the healthiest thing you have?" Sam enquired, looking at the menu.  Gabriel jumped over the counter before pointing to the menu.

"We have apple; strawberry; banana; orange; raspberry or if you really want healthy, I can do you the whole lot" Gabriel explained, signalling to the different points on the menu.

"Uh, yeah please" Sam uttered, not so subtly checking out Gabriel's ass. Gabriel walked back around the counter and grabbed the vanilla ice cream from the freezer. 

Sam watched as Gabriel carefully made the milkshake, throwing in the ingredients. Gabriel taps and hums quietly to the new song on the radio. It's one Sam recognises: I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! at the Disco.

The blender breaks the peaceful noise that had fallen in the room. Gabriel poured the milkshake into the cup and taped the receipt to the cup before placing it on the side, along with a straw and a napkin.

"How much?" Sam queried, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

"On the house, if you'll go out with me tonight" Gabriel smirks, changing the song to a Taylor Swift song. 

"Sure, what time shall I pick you up?" Sam asks, slurping the milkshake.

"Text me, the number is on your receipt" Gabriel shrugs, wiping a surface clean.

"Sure, can I have a name to call you by or is it going to be sexy milkshake guy forever more?" Sam smirks. 

"The name's Gabe" Gabriel smirks.

"Alright then Gabe, I'm Sam, I'll see you tonight" Sam says, walking away with his milkshake.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Sam has exited the shop, his best friend Jess ambushes him. 

Sam hears a quiet snicker from behind him but when he turns around he sees Gabriel bent over, cleaning the sign on the front of the counter. 

Sam can't help but stare cos well Gabriel is bent over and Sam has a perfect view of his ass. 

"Sammy, stop checking me out" Gabriel calls. Sam blushes and turns back to Jess, who is staring at him with a knowing look.


	5. Chapter 5

She chuckles before cackling maniacally. She drags him back into the milkshake shop, where Gabriel is now on the phone with someone called 'Cassie' as Gabriel says.

"Why must I attend his funeral? He was a great big bag of dicks and that was why we left remember?  You moved in with Deano, while I moved out here and started this shop" Gabriel says, sighing.

"Yeah, I understand that he's our brother and all, but he didn't act like a brother when he stabbed me did he?" Gabriel says, angrily.

"You know what? You go since you care so much, I refuse to go to his funeral when he almost killed me" Gabriel says before handing up the call.

"Sorry about that guys, what would you like?" Gabriel asks, not turning to face them.

"Well, Sammy here would love to take you home and fuck you but that's not anything to do with me" Jess says, making Sam splutter.

"Jess! You can't just say that to him, even if it might be true...." Sam trails off. Jess just smiles before pushing Sam behind the counter and running away.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam blushes, but doesn't make to move.

"So..." Sam starts, unsure of what to say.

"Sorry you had to hear that. Cassie decided we have to go to our brother's funeral, but as you heard, I refuse to go" Gabriel says, looking at the floor. 

"Ah, I understand. I haven't spoken to my brother since...well since he married someone called Castiel Novak, 5 years ago. He's completely ignoring me now, it's like I don't exist" Sam says, shrugging.

"Ohh, so you're the infamous Sam Winchester" Gabriel smirks. Sam blushes and nods.

"Gabriel Milton, Castiel's brother" Gabriel says, leaning against the counter.

"Well, I better go. Still up for tonight?" Sam asks, checking his watch.

"You bet, Samsquatch. Oh great...here she comes" Gabriel says, groaning at the end.


	7. Chapter 7

A woman walks in.

"Hey Kali" Gabriel said through gritted teeth.

"She fancies me...help me" Gabriel whispers.

"Anyway, see you tonight babe" Sam said loudly, kissing Gabriel's cheek, followed by a passionate kiss to the lips. He jumped over the counter and walked away, watching as the woman looked at him with envy. 

Sam winked at Gabriel before running off to find Jess.  Gabriel quickly makes the usual for Kali — Skittles and chocolate. Gabriel blends it and places it on the counter, with a napkin and a straw.

"Just remember, you're mine" She growls.

"Kali, it's over. It has been since 9th grade, get over me. I'm gay. And if you don't stop harassing me, I will ring the police" Gabriel said, with just a hint of threatening in his voice. 

Kali crawled under the counter and grabbed the knife Gabriel used to cut the fruits before pointing it at Gabriel. 

"You are mine" She growls. Gabriel backs up until he hits the wall. A small whimper leaves Gabriel's throat as she gets closer to him. 

Gabriel slides down the wall and curls into a ball.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Jess are walking around the shops when he hears 'Dangerous situation at Angel Delights Milkshake shop, all personnel attend immediately' over a security guard's radio. 

Sam sprints back to the milkshake shop, where he finds a crowd of onlookers watching as Kali steadily sharpens the knife. 

Sam pushes many people out of the way and runs into the shop.

"Oh look Gabe, Loverboy is here to protect you" Kali says, smirking evilly at Sam.

"Yeah I am" Sam says, jumping over the counter. The police and security guards appear at the doors as Sam stands in between Gabriel and Kali. 

"Aww such cute couple, shame you won't last" She says, going to stab Sam.  Sam dodges out of the way and disarms her before throwing the knife away, but not before she manages to cut his shirt and chest slightly.

"Are you going to leave?" Sam asked, holding both of her arms in one hand.

"N-No" She stuttered. The police came closer, but Sam held up a hand, stopping them. 

"Yes, you are going to leave him alone. Or you will have me to deal with" Sam said, pushing her away. The police quickly arrested her for dangerous and threatening behaviour and the crowds of people slowly dispersed until the only person left was Jess. 

Sam turns to face Gabriel and finds him having a panic attack. Sam drops to his knees and wraps his arms around Gabriel, carrying him through to the back of the shop.


	9. Chapter 9

He looks back at Jess and signals for her to come over.

"Lock up shop" Sam says. She nods before grabbing the keys from Sam. Sam leans down and lifts Gabriel slowly. Tears are streaming down Gabriel's face, but his eyes are closed.

"Gabe?" Sam asks, wiping away the tears gently. Gabriel wraps his arms around Sam's neck and hugs him tightly, sobbing into his neck. 

Sam pulls Gabriel onto the sofa which is leaning against a wall. 

"You're safe now Gabe, she's gone. I'm here" Sam whispers, rubbing a hand on Gabriel's back. 

Gabriel holds onto Sam's shoulder, like a lifeline. Well, it is. Gabriel's hands hold Sam's shoulder blades in a death grip.

"Gabe..." Sam mutters, brushing Gabriel's hair out of his eyes. Gabriel slowly pulls away and looks into Sam's eyes, tears slowly welling. 

Gabriel drops his gaze to the floor, trying to hide from Sam's eyes. Sam places his hands on the sides of Gabriel's head, forcing Gabriel to look at him. 

"She's gone Gabe, I'm here" Sam said, wiping away the tears which were steadily falling. Gabriel leant his head into Sam's neck, Sam's hands stroking the back of Gabriel's head.  

Gabriel hesitantly sat back on Sam's lap and rubbed a hand on Sam's neck.

"T-thank you Sammy" Gabriel whispered.

"No need to thank me" Sam responds, wiping away Gabriel's tears. Sam blushed slightly under Gabriel's stare.

"You want to come back to my place for the day?" Gabriel asked, looking towards the staff exit.

"Sure, if you want to" Sam said, reaching down to carry Gabriel's bag for him. Gabriel slowly slid off of Sam's lap and stood up, holding his hand out for Sam. 

Sam took Gabriel's hand and held it in his hand, putting Gabriel's bag on his back. Gabriel led them out of the shop, into the cold streets of California. 

Sam followed Gabriel as they went to Gabriel's apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

At Gabriel's apartment, Gabriel threw his bag into a room before collapsing onto the sofa, and closing his eyes.

" 's nice here" Sam said, sitting on the sofa beside Gabriel and pulling Gabriel into his side. Sam rubbed a hand through Gabriel's hair as Gabriel rested his hand on Sam's chest.

Sam slid his shoes off and rested his feet on the foot stool as Gabriel began to fall asleep against him. Sam pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Gabriel's head before falling asleep.

When he woke a few hours later, Sam saw Gabriel was still asleep beside him.

He could feel his phone vibrating in his back pocket, but he didn't make to check it. Gabriel snuggled into Sam's chest, waking up slightly.

"Hey there" Sam said, rubbing his hand on Gabriel's arm.

"Hey Sammy" Gabriel responded, happily. Gabriel leant up and pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's lips, which soon became passionate. Gabriel sat in Sam's lap as the kisses became more passionate, having more meaning.

Sam slid his hands down Gabriel's back and rested them on his hips. Sam's hands managed to slip under Gabriel's shirt and they rested on the skin underneath, causing Gabriel to pull away, wincing in pain.

Maintaining eye contact with Gabriel, Sam slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Under the shirt, Sam gasped at the sight. It was an array of tattoos, scars and fresh cuts.

There is a tattoo on his hip with lyrics from a song Sam believes to be about an abusive relationship: POW (Prisoner of War) by Bullet For My Valentine:

_My anxiety is rising, it just won't go away, all this tension keeps building, please, just leave me to die._

"D-did you do this?" Sam asked, his thumb brushing over the wounds that looked as if they had been formed that morning. Gabriel nods slowly, biting back tears.

Sam slides off Gabriel's shirt and takes a good look at the scars covering Gabriel's torso.

"What about this?" Sam asked, fingers pressing against two separate stab wounds.

"One was Kali...one was Lucifer, my brother" Gabriel said quietly.

There is a tattoo on his shoulder blades of angel wings. Sam presses a gentle kiss to the wings.

Sam grabbed a bandage from a first aid box on the floor and began wrapping it around the now-bleeding wounds on Gabriel's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, if we are, we gotta go back to my apartment first so I can shower and change. If you put some clothes in a bag, you can change at mine" Sam said, rubbing the back of Gabriel's neck with the pad of his thumb. 

Gabriel slides out of the bed and grabs a pair of clean jeans along with his favourite shirt. He grabs some boxers and socks before throwing them into his bag before turning back to Sam who is staring at him with adoration in his eyes. 

Gabriel smiles at Sam with a small smile. Sam crawls out of the bed and saunters over to Gabriel. Sam rubs his hands on Gabriel's back before gently brushing the hair out of his eyes. 

Gabriel stands on his tiptoes and kisses Sam's cheek before walking away to find a loose fitting t-shirt. Sam merely groans before walking into the living room and grabbing his shoes. Sam quickly turns to find Gabriel staring at him, slipping into some grey and black Vans.

"I like your tattoo" He mutters.

"Ah I forgot about that" Sam shrugs, twisting to look at the tattoo on his back. Gabriel smirks before picking up his backpack.

"Ready to go?" He asks. Sam nods and follows Gabriel out of the apartment. The walk to Sam's house is short, literally only 3 streets away. 

When they arrive, Sam's dogs assault them, with Harley humping Gabriel's leg while Sadie just jumps up at them.

"Harley down" Sam commands, Harley lands on all 4 paws with a whine.

"Sorry about that" Sam said as he locked the dogs in the garden. Gabriel merely blushes but shrugs. Sam locks the front door and leads them upstairs. 

Gabriel smirks as he looks into Sam's room and sees weights lying all over the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

"So...you like working out huh" Gabriel says, Sam nods and smiles before quickly picking up the weights.

"You want a hand with that?" Gabriel asks, picking up the lightest weight.

"If you want, but don't strain yourself" Sam said, picking up the heaviest weight and carrying it back to the weight holder. Gabriel carried the lightest weights back to the container, struggling with the heavier weights. 

Eventually, Sam and Gabriel had cleared away all of the weights. Gabriel dropped his bag onto the floor and followed Sam into the bathroom.

"How do you wanna do this? You first or me?" Sam asked as he grabbed two towels from the cupboard.

"How about together" Gabriel smirked, kissing Sam passionately. Gabriel's hands began sliding across the bare skin. Sam moaned quietly and slid his hands under Gabriel's t-shirt. Gabriel and Sam pulled away for long enough to strip their top halves before Sam was attacking Gabriel's neck, both men achingly hard beneath their jeans. 

Sam pulled his hand around to Gabriel's back and pushed their crotches closer together, earning moans as the friction created immense pleasure in their bodies. Sam quickly removes his own jeans, Gabriel's eyes dart to the tightness around Sam's crotch. 

Gabriel blushes and slides his own trousers down, embarrassed at his body.


	13. Chapter 13

"Fuck you're gorgeous" Sam moaned, kissing Gabriel's chest. Gabriel blushes and looks down at his body before shaking his head.

"You kidding me? You Gabriel are beautiful in every single way" Sam says, holding Gabriel's face up. Sam presses a gentle kiss to Gabriel's lips, which soon becomes passionate. 

Sam reaches over and turns the shower on before testing the water to make sure it is warm. Sam slides his boxers down, earning a stare from Gabriel. Gabriel turns away and removes his own boxers, blushing as he does. 

"Beautiful" Sam mutters. Sam rests his hands on Gabriel's waist and turns them to face the full length mirror.

"This guy here is beautiful" Sam says, before pointing to Gabriel's face.

"Beautiful eyes" Sam starts, hand sliding down Gabriel's chest. 

"Gorgeous body" Sam continues, his hand taking Gabriel's aching erection.

"Perky ass" Sam adds.

"Amazing tattoos" Sam says. 

"And god damn...you have the most amazing personality" Sam finishes. Gabriel moans quietly as Sam strokes Gabriel's erection until he cums, droplets landing on the mirror, the floor but the majority landing on Sam's hand. 

Gabriel leans his head back onto Sam's muscly shoulder as he comes down from his orgasm-high. He feels Sam pick him up, as if he is weightless, before Sam puts him in the shower. 

Sam joins Gabriel in the shower and grabs a bottle of soap. He squirts some soap onto his hand before washing it on Gabriel's body. The water washes away the soap from Gabriel's body.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel turns to face Sam with a small smile.

"Did you mean what you said?" Gabriel asked, with a small smile and blush on his face.

"Why would I say something that I don't mean?" Sam asks, pressing a gentle kiss to Gabriel's lips. Gabriel shrugs, feeling Sam's hands roaming down his shoulder blades. 

Gabriel drops his head and rests it against Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked, lifting Gabriel's face.

"Y-you make me feel like I'm worth something Sammy, it's the first relationship where I'm happy and receiving compliments...not beatings" Gabriel said, looking at the scars on his body.

"Kali beat me and stabbed me..." Gabriel adds.

"Well...I will never do that to you, I promise" Sam says, holding his hand to his heart.

"And if you ever want to talk about anything Gabe, I am here for you" Sam finishes, taking Gabriel's hands in his own. Gabriel smiles a little before hugging Sam tightly. 

"We should really get to know each other a bit better" Gabriel says, smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sam Winchester. I study law at Stanford, but I'm on the holiday at the minute, obviously. I live here, and that's about it" Sam shrugs.

"Well then Sam Winchester, I am Gabriel Milton. I study art and music at Stanford and well, you know where I live" Gabriel says, shrugging.

"Art? That's new" Sam smiles.

"Yeah...I designed this tattoo" Gabriel says, pointing to the angel wings. 

"Sweet" Sam says. 

"So...where did you wanna go for the date?" Gabriel asks

"I know a place...but you gotta trust me cos it's in a bad area" Sam says, wrapping an arm around Gabriel.

"Sure...I guess" Gabriel says, hugging Sam. 

Eventually, they get out of the shower. They wrap towels around themselves before walking back into the bedroom.  Gabriel walks over to his bag and gets the clothes out of it. 

He quickly dries his body, before sliding a thin white t-shirt on underneath his purple shirt.  Gabriel turns back to Sam and finds Sam staring at him.


	16. Chapter 16

"What? Purple is a cool colour" Gabriel says, defensively. Sam merely chuckles before holding his hands up. He turns around and looks in his drawers for the tight black shirt that he owns. 

He quickly slides into it before grabbing his jeans from the drawer below. He grabs a clean pair of boxers and slips into them before putting the jeans on. When he turns to face Gabriel, he sees Gabriel tying a thin black tie, facing away from him. 

Sam walks over and replaces Gabriel's hands as he ties the tie. 

"Well hello handsome" Sam says, rubbing his hand on Gabriel's arm.

"Stop talking to yourself" Gabriel says, jokingly but hiding sadness.

"Don't you dare say that you aren't good looking. Gabriel, you are gorgeous" Sam says, turning Gabriel to face him.

"Well...I'm not exactly good looking like you" Gabriel says.

"I'm fat, small...ugly" Gabriel adds.

"Gabe...you aren't fat, or small, or ugly" Sam says, hugging Gabriel tightly.

"Compared to you I am...you're like a Greek God Sammy, and then there's me" Gabriel says.

"I don't care...you are beautiful Gabe..." Sam says, rubbing his hand on Gabriel's back.

"You trust me, right?" Sam asks, kissing Gabriel. Gabriel nods, wiping away his tears.


	17. Chapter 17

"So why don't you believe me when I say you're beautiful?" Sam asks.

"Have you ever been in an abusive relationship Sam? A relationship where everything you think, say, do is judged by someone you thought loved you. Cos I have, and all it taught me was that you have to be perfect to get somewhere in life. All I have is a crappy milkshake shop to show for my life" Gabriel says, sitting on the bed.

"I haven't been in any relationships" Sam says, looking away in embarrassment.

"Well don't have me as your first. I'm the worst person you could want. I'm insecure, mentally unstable, not to mention bad looking and I hate meeting people" Gabriel said, picking his bag up.

"I don't care. I've watched you from a distance for too long" Sam says, taking Gabriel's hand in his own.

"Do you want to just stay here for the night instead? I'll take you home later" Sam asks, rubbing his thumb in circles on Gabriel's hand. 

Gabriel nods and lets a tear fall down his face.


	18. Chapter 18

"Gabe? What's wrong? Talk to me" Sam asked, sitting down and pulling Gabriel into his lap.

"Everything" Gabriel responded. He unbuttoned his shirt and showed Sam all of the scars on his chest and torso.

"This...I'm 23 for god's sake why have people tried to kill me 3 times? " Gabriel asked, pointing to the two stab scars.

"3 times yes, but not one of them managed to succeed, and I'm glad that none of them did. I don't know why they try Gabe, I really don't. But I know one thing for certain, I will not hurt you at all" Sam says, rubbing a thumb over Gabriel's scars.

"B-but I don't know what to believe anymore. For all I know, you could be just like Kali. Act kind now but when I won't fuck you, you stab me" Gabriel says, sobbing louder.

"I-is that what happened?" Sam asks, wiping away the tears. Gabriel nods and looks down.

"I didn't feel comfortable — I still don't" Gabriel says, shyly.

"Ah...I understand...I don't particularly like having sex as much as people think I would. I like the idea of sex, but I couldn't be fucking every week. I think of sex as something special, y'know what I mean" Sam says. Gabriel shrugs and looks down, embarrassed by his body.

"Don't think about yourself like that Gabe, you're beautiful" Sam says, resting his hand on Gabriel's chest. Gabriel blushes slightly, shaking his head.  

Sam looked over at the clock and saw that it is 23:54pm. _Wow, time definitely flies_.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey uhm...it's almost midnight. You wanna stay here?" Sam asked, checking his watch.

"Uhm yeah, sure. I guess thanks" Gabriel said, looking at Sam with a small smile. Sam stood up and carried Gabriel through to the bedroom. Gabriel smiles up at Sam, brushing the hair out of his eyes. 

Gabriel watches as Sam removes his shirt and grabs a pair of sweatpants, before changing into them. Sam walks over to his wardrobe and grabs an older pair of sweatpants.

"These might be a bit big" He says, handing Gabriel the sweatpants.

"Thanks" Gabriel says, quickly changing into them.


	20. Chapter 20

"How we gonna do this? I'll sleep on the sofa" Sam says, heading towards the door.

"No you're not" Gabriel says determinedly. 

"You are gonna lay in here with me all night and cuddle" Gabriel says, pulling Sam onto the bed,

"You sure?" Sam asks,

"You ask me that one more time and you'll be sleeping on the floor Sasquatch, of course I'm sure. I trust you not to hurt me" Gabriel sasses. 

"Sorry...it's just I get nervous" Sam shrugs. 

"We all do Sammy, don't worry" Gabriel says, laying Sam on the bed.

"But now we are gonna cuddle" Gabriel adds, sliding into the bed. 

Sam turns on his side and wraps an arm around Gabriel's waist, finding that their bodies mould together like pieces of a puzzle. 

But puzzles can break...


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Sam rolled out of the bed and grabbed some weights. 

He'd been lifting them for an unknown amount of time before Gabriel climbed onto his back and kissed him.  
"Morning" he smirked.  
"Morning" Sam grinned and kissed Gabriel.  
"What are you doing today?" Gabriel asked.  
"I promised Jess I'd take her to see that new Jennifer Anniston film cos her boyfriends fucked off to India on 'charity work' but I bet he's fucking everyone" Sam said, anger tipping the end. 

Gabriel smiled and kissed him gently.


	22. Chapter 22

"Well if you come to me first, I'll give you both free milkshakes" Gabriel smiles, pecking Sam's nose.

"Or, I could pay you now so that you have some money cos I can see that you are running low on cash" Sam says, looking away from Gabriel.  
"I-is it that noticeable?" Gabriel asks, embarrassed.

"It took me a while to notice to be fair. I was awake this morning so I was thinking. I noticed that your apartment is quite small and no offence intended, but kinda crappy. So anyway, after a long process of thinking, it hit me that you probably don't have much money and you're paying for Stanford" Sam says in one long breath.

"Y-yeah...it's hard. Bills and college make it harder" Gabriel says.  
"You could always move in here" Sam offers.  
"Really?" Gabriel asks, shocked.  
"Yeah sure...I have enough money. Plus if you move in here, you can pay Stanford then once you've paid that you could add more furniture to your shop, y'know, make it like a café" Sam says, brushing some hair out of Gabriel's face.


	23. Chapter 23

Gabriel smiles widely and nods.  
"Just one rule, if you wake up during the night, wake me up if it's urgent. That means, if you have a nightmare feel free to wake me up but don't if you need to take a shit" Sam says, chuckling slightly.

"Gotcha, and if you fart in bed, I'll kick you out of bed" Gabriel says, with a wider smile.  
"Well...we better get ready" Sam says, looking at the clock. 

Gabriel slid out of Sam's lap and leads him into the bathroom. Gabriel runs his hand down Sam's chest, resting it on his hips.  
"I wish I had your body" Gabriel mutters, looking down at himself.  
"I don't. Because Gabriel, I love you, just the way you are. You are beautiful, and you should believe it" Sam says, kissing Gabriel's cheek. 

Gabriel looks up at Sam and smiles slightly. Sam leans down and pecks Gabriel's lips before turning the shower on. Sam jumps into the shower, pulling Gabriel in with him. 

Sam grabs the soap and washes it through Gabriel's hair before washing it out. Sam quickly washed his and Gabriel's bodies, kissing Gabriel every so often.


	24. Chapter 24

"You know earlier, you said about me moving in...did you mean it?" Gabriel asks, looking up at Sam with the confused puppy look.  
"Of course Gabriel, I'm not sure if you're aware, but I've wanted you for weeks. And now that I can say the truth about my feelings, it'll be easier that we live together" Sam says, smiling.

"Thanks" Gabriel mutters, kissing Sam's cheek.  
"Don't thank me...I want it too" Sam says, brushing Gabriel's hair softly. 

Sam pulled away to get out of the shower, and pulled Gabriel with him. Gabriel rests his hand on Sam's back as he stands on his tiptoes and kisses Sam's cheek softly.

"What time are you seeing the movie?" Gabriel asked, pulling his purple shirt on.  
"Uhh, 12 ish" Sam said, shrugging. 

Gabriel smiles and grabs a pair of boxers before sliding them on and pulling some cargo pants on. He turns around and finds Sam dressed in the smart black shirt and some loose jeans.  
"You look so fuckin' gorgeous" Gabriel said, kissing Sam's cheek softly.

 

"You want a lift to work?" Sam asked, leading Gabriel down stairs.  
"If you want" Gabriel said, sliding into his shoes. Sam put his trainers onto his feet before turning to face Gabriel.

"I'm picking up Jess first" Sam said, grabbing his car keys. Gabriel walked out of the house, followed by Sam, who locked the door behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

Later that night, Sam was laid on the sofa with Gabriel curled into his side. 

He was stroking his hand on Gabriel's back lazily, watching an old 80's film when it happened. 

It's as if the whole world went silent and stopped for a moment – and then became a horror movie. 

The door burst open, revealing someone who Gabriel had feared his whole life – dressed in a red dress with her brown hair cascading around her hair - Kali.  
"Shit" Sam muttered, looking down and finding Gabriel missing.  
"Where's fat fuck gone?" Kali asked, searching the empty room.


	26. Chapter 26

"Sorry, the only fat fuck here is you. Unless of course you are talking about yourself" Sam sassed, shrugging.

"Listen here, you stretched out fag – tell me where my Gabriel is and I will leave. If you don't tell me, I won't be as nice" Kali threatened, looking around the room.  
"Funny, last time I checked, Gabriel is his own person you thick fuck" Sam argued, disarming the gun from Kali's hand without her realising.

"And I'd rather be stretched out than you" Sam said, taking both of Kali's hand in one of his own.  
"Ooh kinky. Gonna fuck me hard now?" She smirked.  
"Well I would, but a – I'm gay. B – I don't fuck possessive whores" Sam responded.

"Plus I love Gabriel for who he is and not just sex. I love everything about Gabriel, from the hair on his head all the way down to the ground he walks on, and everything in between. I have loved Gabriel more than you will ever do in your life. So why not be a good little whore and go earn money by fucking unknowns in the middle of the night and leave Gabriel alone. Otherwise you'll have me to deal with. And honey, I ain't the nicest of people when someone I love is getting hurt" Sam said, watching as a police officer arrived at the door.


	27. Chapter 27

Gabriel was stood at the door of their bedroom and heard everything that Sam had said; he'd actually started tearing up over it. 

The officer walked in and cuffed Kali, while another took the gun from Sam and put it in an evidence bag. Sam turned on the spot and saw Gabriel stood in the doorway to their bedroom. 

Sam walked over and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
"Hey Gabe, she's gone. You're safe" Sam said, hugging Gabriel into his chest. 

Gabriel held his head against Sam's broad, warm chest. Sam's hand was rubbing over Gabriel's back softly.  
"I love you so much, oh god I love you" Gabriel sobbed, hugging Sam tighter.  
"I love you too Gabe" Sam responded, kissing Gabriel's head softly. 

Time passed, Sam leaning against the bedroom door with Gabriel on his chest.  
"I heard what you said" Gabriel muttered, looking up at Sam.  
"And what you said, thanks. It means a lot to have someone who thinks of me like that" Gabriel says, smiling slightly.


	28. Chapter 28

"I meant every word I said Gabriel, you should believe it" Sam says, sitting with Gabriel on the bed.  
"C-can we make love?" Gabriel asked, hiding his head in Sam's neck.  
"Do you want to?" Sam responded, stroking Gabriel's hair softly.  
"Yeah, only you" Gabriel muttered, kissing Sam's neck. Sam gently kisses Gabriel, before kissing him more passionately and lying back on the bed. 

Sam slides his hands down Gabriel's sides and rests them on his hips. Gabriel's hands rest on Sam's chest and begin to unbutton his black shirt. Gabriel blushes under Sam's intense gaze as Gabriel removes his own shirt.  
"Beautiful Gabe" Sam muttered, kissing Gabriel's chest. Sam knelt over Gabriel and kissed down the length of his body, slowly removing Gabriel's pants. 

Sam pressed kisses from Gabriel's ankles all the way up to his thighs, paying extra attention to the scars. Sam reached up and grabbed the lube from the drawer beside his bed. 

He slid Gabriel's boxer shorts down and kissed the skin on Gabriel's hip, applying lube to his finger. Sam gently pressed the finger into Gabriel and moved it in and out.

"You look so beautiful like this" Sam muttered, kissing Gabriel softly. Sam gently pressed another finger in beside the first one and slowly scissored them wider. A broken wail left Gabriel's mouth as Sam pressed a gentle kiss to the scars on Gabriel's hip. 

Small whimpers left Gabriel's throat as a third finger was added beside the other two.  
"Did you want me to use a condom?" Sam asked, looking down at Gabriel. Gabriel shook his head, looking up at Sam.  
"Are you sure?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded, leaning up and kissing Sam passionately. 

The two men were dancing a perfect routine, their moans the music to which they performed the routine.  
"I love you so much" Gabriel whispered as Sam removed his fingers and lined himself up.  
"You ready?" Sam asked seriously. 

Gabriel nodded and pulled Sam closer. Sam got the message Gabriel was sending and slowly pushed into the tight ring of muscle, moaning loudly. 

Sam began thrusting with short thrusts as he leaned up and kissed Gabriel passionately. Sam could feel the wetness on his face from Gabriel.  
"Wh-why are you crying?" Sam asked, his thrusting stopping.  
"I love you so much, I love you so much, God I love you" Gabriel repeated.  
"I love you too Gabe, I love you too" Sam responded, slowly beginning to thrust again.


	29. Chapter 29

Quiet moans left Gabriel's throat. Sam slid his hand down Gabriel's chest and took his cock in his hand. 

The added stimulation made Gabriel come with a quiet moan. Sam pushed into Gabriel one final time before coming inside of Gabriel. 

Sam collapsed onto the bed beside Gabriel, chest rising and falling slowly.  
"That was..." Gabriel started.  
"Amazing" Sam added, reaching down to get a pair of boxers before wiping both men clean. 

Weakly, Gabriel stood up and pulled Sam up before pulling the duvet back and lying down.


	30. Chapter 30

"I love you y'know, I know we've only just started dating, but I mean it, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Gabe, so will you marry me? I know I don't have a ring or anything, but I don't need a ring to show you just how much I love you" Sam asked, turning on his side to face Gabriel.

"Shit...Sam yes, God yes" Gabriel responded, kissing Sam softly.  
"I love you too Sammy, and I know I won't show it as much as I should, but I mean it, I really do" Gabriel spoke softly, yawning as he did.  
"C'mon, let's sleep" Sam smiled, kissing Gabriel's cheek softly. 

Gabriel turned so his back was pressed against Sam's chest. Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel's waist and pulled him close before pulling the duvet over them.  
"I love you babe, sleep well" Sam whispered as he heard the soft snores coming from Gabriel's mouth. 

He quickly fell into a deep sleep. 

 

And in the morning when there was a huge storm that left Gabriel having a panic attack, Sam was the one to calm him down and hold him. Because while Gabriel had the name of an angel, Sam was his angel.


End file.
